


Art for Ten Thousand Drops of Blood

by Adsullatta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Badass Shieldmaidens, Curses, Fearsome Sea Serpents, Ghosts, Graphic Art, M/M, Magic, Photomanipulation, Viking Ships, Volcanic Confrontations, norse gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsullatta/pseuds/Adsullatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Northmen are a hard breed, mostly concerned with the honour of battle, and being different can cast someone aside more effectively than any physical barrier. Merlin, with his gift of magic that should belong solely to women, has for a long time stood apart from the others. His precarious position as the völva’s apprentice is only protected by the favour of his foster mother, Ygraine, and her son, Arthur, with whom Merlin’s relationship is nothing short of complicated. And suddenly Arthur has a sister among the thralls and enemies among his own men, and Merlin’s carefully constructed front falls overboard faster than Thor’s lightning crosses the sky.</p><p>  <b><span class="u">Please Note</span> that the art contains spoilers for the story.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Ten Thousand Drops of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ten Thousand Drops of Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306465) by [Cerch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch). 



> Acknowledgements  
> Massive thanks to my lovely author [Cerch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch) both for writing such a wonderfully inspiring story and for your constant enthusiasm for every little thing I showed you. It's been a true pleasure to work with you!
> 
> Also, my eternal gratitude and adoration go to my wonderful beta [Texasfandoodler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler). I LITERALLY could not have done this without your help. You held my hand at every step, listened to me whine and complain, and then performed magic on my pathetic attempts to art-- turning day to night, raising corpses from the dead and restoring features to the faceless (or noseless as the case may be). I am forever in your debt my dear <3
> 
> Squidges and snuggles for my cheerleader[ Kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic). Thanks for your endless cheer & positivity. You are the peanut butter to my jam bb!! Thanks also to all the [Merlin Chatzy](http://www.chatzy.com/merlin-chat) folks for round-the-clock cheering, support, and GSD sessions throughout the fest. You guys are the best!!
> 
> And finally, my thanks to the AC peeps for running and organizing this big bang.

__________________________________________________________________________________

All the images below are a combination of photomanipulation and digital paint and effects.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Cover Art

"...the ship sails easily in the tailwind..."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Nobody touches Merlin. They aren’t hostile, a few even offer him a smile, but...he has a gift, which makes him different." 

[](http://i.imgur.com/xyVMOpf.jpg)

(Merlin)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Afterwards they lie together, sticky. There is blueberry smeared on Arthur’s shoulder so Merlin licks it. He can taste Arthur’s sweat underneath the sweet flavour. Arthur snorts and rolls onto his back."

(Arthur/Merlin)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Both Elena and Eir are tall, strong and fair, true shieldmaidens of the North."

(Elena & Eir)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"He wasn’t looking terribly happy even before Eir opened her mouth..."

(Arthur)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Ygraine is not in her official dress, and instead wearing a simple blue one and a dark hooded cloak."

(Lady Ygraine)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"He pushes Merlin down. 'But you’re mine anyway,' he whispers and aims for Merlin’s lips." 

(Merlin/Arthur)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"He tells the tale of king Völsung’s son, Sigmund, speaks about the sword he is gifted by Odin and how in the end it’s Odin who shatters that sword in battle, leaving Sigmund to his death."

(Merlin & Arthur)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"It’s the sword that has been sunk into the stone. It’s so black that it seems to radiate darkness, and even the twilight around it seems to be in the constant motion of desperate escape."

(Hunith & Leika)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"It shouldn’t be possible and yet the sword is there, in Morgana’s hands, cruel as winter’s bite, ready to strike."

(Morgana)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Standing on the ground, staring at the crow, is Leika."

(Leika)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"To Merlin’s dismay Loki hardly seems discouraged by the turn of events. Actually, he looks rather delighted."

(Loki, Merlin, and Hel)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"The snow is whirling around her like it’s welcoming her back home."

(Hel)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"The shadowy tendrils are curling away from Arthur, slowly, sometimes trying to reach back, but failing. And Arthur – Arthur is glowing golden, the runes burning brightly on his skin."

(Arthur)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"It rises in a blinding sparkle, the few rays of sun glittering on its scales and the splattering water."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"... the Valkyrie is Eir..."

(Eir)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"You are not forgiven." 

(Elena)

__________________________________________________________________________________

"He takes off his eyepatch and looks to the dark currents swirling above him. They look almost like a flock of black birds, flying in a red wind." 

(Merlin)

__________________________________________________________________________________

I also made a header for each of the 24 chapters featuring Excalibur with the title of the chapter in Old Norse above the blade and the English translation below it. Here's one example:

  


Please PM me at my [LJ](http://adsullatta.livejournal.com/) if you are interested in seeing any of the source images.


End file.
